Don't Forget Me
by KDesai
Summary: Alec is found by Magnus after he went missing for six months but did he really get his Alexander back? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! I know you all are waiting for new chapter on ' You're welcome to stay' but I couldn't get this idea out of my head and had to write on it. I'll be posting next chapter on welcome by tomorrow evening. Hope you guys like this new fic too. Kets read the first chapter. Sorry for mistakes**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"ALEC!"

Alec slowly turned his pounding head, blurry and tired eyes searching for the source of the voice. Even this little action shot waves of pain through his body. He didnt know how was he still alive. He hadn't eaten anything since he was brought in this room. All he could do was wait..wait until two men came every few hours and beat the hell out of him. His body was aching and trembling with cold and fear. He didn't know how long he had been in here but he missed his mother, his brother and his...

"Alec! By the Angel...you are alive!" Jace's legs nearly gave out when he saw his brother. He had given up the hope of seeing Alec ever again. Six months! Alec had been missing for last six months and those were the most difficult months in their life...in Magnus's life

FLASHBACK

Jace Izzy and Alec were gone for a mission where they had to catch a greater demon. They fought with bravery and everthing was going well when suddenly right in the middle of the fight a black smoke surrounded the three shadowhunters. It cleared within seconds and to Jace and Izzy's horror Alec had disappeared with it. The greater demon took their distraction to his advantage and fleed from the area

Jace and Izzy spend twenty minutes looking for Alec but couldn't find their brother. Jace frowned and pulled his shirt up. He gasped to see there was no sign of his parabatai rune. The skin was clear as if no rune was ever carved. He couldn't feel Alec anymore "Izzy! Call Magnus. My parabatai rune just vanished"

Izzy's eyes widened in disbelief "What? Alec.. Jace do you think Alec is..?" she drawled off not wanting to complete that sentence

"I don't know Iz! Call Magnus now!" Jace yelled, fear of losing Alec slowly creeping into his veins. Izzy pulled out her cell and dialled Magnus's number

"Isabelle? I thought you three had gone for demon hunting. Is everthing alright?" asked Magnus, his hand automatically going for omamori charm. He feared if Izzy was calling during the hunt then something must have gone wrong

"Someone took Alec! We cannot find him Magnus. Please come quickly" Izzy blurted out and heard a sharp intake of breath

Not a minute later a worried and frantic looking Magnus appeared through a portal "What happened?" he demanded. Jace told him how Alec disappeared into thin air when the black smoke surrounded them and now his parabatai rune was gone. Magnus was stunned for a moment. Someone out there was so powerful that not only he managed to kidnap Alec but also remove the rune. But who could have done this? Why would they want to kidnap Alec? No matter who they were, he was not going to rip them apart if they hurt his Alec "Don't worry. I'm going to find him and make that person pay who dared to harm Alexander"

That was what Magnus said a month ago

Magnus had tried everything. He used all his experience, all his knowledge, all his powers, all his magic but he was unable to find Alec. Hell he was not even able to trace a sign that said Alec was still alive. The warlock was devastated. His search for Alec was slowly killing him inside. He barely ate or sleep. He couldn't even drink with the thought of Alec being alone and hurt. Magnus had forgotten how to smile. Without Alec he felt empty inside. All he could feel was a deep ache in his heart. Alec was his world, his happiness, his life and now after six months Magnus was left with nothing but loneliness.

Jace was not the person who cried. He was a strong and confident shadowhunter. He had faced many battles and killed even more demons and vampires. Many times he suffered injuries but Jace never shed a tear. Now Jace cries. He cries every night when he is alone in his room. Alec was gone. His parabatai was missing for last six months and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He missed his brother who was there for him in every step of his life. Alec was the best big brother anyone could ever ask for. Where was he? Was he even alive? Jace cried harder as he buried his voice on the pillow.

Izzy was no better herself. Everyday she would go to the place where Alec had disappeared and check again and again trying to find any clues. Sometimes the girl would whisper and beg to the non living surroundings, asking them where his brother was. She stood and cried for hours, in the end coming home empty handed. Maryse had even called a clave meeting asking for their best men to go in search for her son but after two months they gave up the hope. The mother could do nothing but pray that one day Alec would come back to them

END OF FLASHBACK

Jace dropped down next to Alec on the cold floor where his brother was chained to a wall. His eyes fell on the red gems that were scattered on the floor and wondered what they were for. Anger cursed through him when he saw the bruises and cuts littered all over Alec's body

Alec grunted in pain when Jace cut off the chains with his blade. The younger boy wiped his tears with his sleeve "Don't worry Alec... everthing is going to be alright. We're going to get you out of here. Magnus is waiting outside for us. Come on"

Jace slowly helped Alec up to his feet but the moment Alec's legs touched the floor, his knees buckled and he cried out and went down "My legs..I can't stand" he gasped out. Jace frowned and gently pulled the hem of Alec's jeans. Anger formed in his chest when he saw the ankle was red and swollen, probably broken "It's okay. Magnus will make it better. I'll carry you out"

The door again opened and Jace saw Magnus come running inside with Izzy following behind "Alec!" she squeaked with happiness and ran to her brother

Magnus bit his quivering lip "By the Lilith! Alexander" he too ran towards the young man and cupped his face and placed a soft kiss on Alec's forehead, tears freely falling from his eyes "I can't believe it's you. We found you. Alexander let's..."

"Who are you?" asked Alec in small voice and Magnus's world shattered infront of him.

 **Please leave a review and do tell if you guys want the next chapter :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Here's the second chapter. Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

FLASHBACK

It had been six months since Alec disappeared without a trace. One morning when Jace was in training room teaching young shadowhunters how to use blades and Izzy was practising with her whip, he felt a blasting pain on his side. Jace doubled over, blade falling on the floor with a clunk. Izzy heard the sound and the girl turned around to see her brother was gasping for air "Jace!"

Izzy threw her whip and rushed towards Jace "Are you alright? What happened? Did you get hurt?" she fired questions all at once

Jace's eyes widened when he realised something. His body felt different. Like he was alive again..like a familiar presence was back in him. To confirm his doubt, Jace's shaky fingers went to the hem of his shirt. He slowly pulled the material and cried with happiness "Alec! Izzy my parabatai rune is back! Look! Alec...I can feel him again"

Izzy's eyes matched her brother's wide ones "By the Angel. Jace how it is possible? After six months! Is he alright? Jace is Alec alright?" Jace touched his rune and frowned "He's hurt Izzy...bad. I can feel he's scared"

"We've to talk to Magnus" Izzy quickly pulled out her cell and dialled Magnus's number "Magnus...Jace's parabatai rune is back. He can feel Alec again" she squeaked out loud and heard an even more bigger voice "What?! Okay stay there. I'm coming"

When Magnus came to the institute Jace showed him the rune. The warlock let out a watery laugh as his eyes shone with happy tears. He couldn't understand how did the rune appear after six months but frankly speaking the warlock didn't care. His wait was finally over. He was going to get back his love "Now I can trace him with your bond. We can find Alexander" The three shared their happiness by involving in a group hug "We need to hurry Magnus. Alec is hurt" said Jace pulling back a little

Magnus tensed at the words "Don't worry Jace. This time we'll find him" he raised his hand, blue magic ready to do its work. That was how after twenty minutes later Magnus was able to track Alec. He portaled them to the place where Alec was kept as a prisoner for six months. The place was guarded by many demons but it didn't stop the three to slaughter each and every one of them.

PRESENT

"Who are you?" asked Alec in small voice and Magnus's world shattered infront of him

"Alexander it's me...Magnus" the warlock croaked in his heavy voice "Darling don't you..." Alec pushed himself away from Magnus in fear "Get away from me! Who are you all?"

"Alec what's gotten into you?" said Jace looking shocked. For the first time in months he felt his brother. He could feel how scared and hurt Alec was "We've to get out of here"

The shadowhunter shook his head "No! I'm..not going... anywhere with you. My family will...come save me" Every word coming from Alec's mouth felt like a stab at Magnus's heart. What was going on? Why wasn't Alec recognising them? Something was definitely wrong

Izzy who was also stunned at Alec's words heard few distinct footsteps "Magnus we need to hurry! Someone's coming" Magnus nodded and took a deep breath. He could check what was wrong with Alec later, right now his main focus was to get him out of here. He raised his hand and saw Alec flinch away from him. Magnus's heart broke but he stayed strong "I'm so sorry Alexander"

"No...don't" Alec weakly tried to scoot away from Magnus when he saw the man raise his fingers and snap them. Alec's eyes rolled at the back of his head and he fell forward. Magnus caught him in his arms before he could touch the ground. He then created a portal with one hand and carried Alec in his arms, walking straight into it. Jace quickly pocketed one of the red gems and followed Izzy vanishing into the purple sparks

Alec was gently laid on the bed by Magnus who immediately got to work. He healed most of Alec's wounds and changed him into more comfortable clothes. Jace and Izzy were anxiously waiting for Magnus to finish "How is he doing Magnus?" asked Jace

Magnus brushed off Alec's hair from his forehead "Physically he is healed" Jace frowned at the words but inside he knew what the warlock meant "Magnus why isn't he recognising any of us?"

"I don't know. I tried to figure it out with my magic but nothing seems to be the problem"

Izzy sat next to her brother "Maybe there isn't any problem. Maybe he has hit his head or something. Look we've got him back. He's alive and safe with us. Even their parabatai rune is back. I'm sure he was overwhelmed on seeing us after six months. We should wait and see when Alec wakes up"

"I hope you're right Isabelle" Magnus continued to stare at Alec's face. For last six months he had been waiting for this moment but when it finally came, why did it feel like his wait was not over yet. Alec was right next to him yet he felt an invisible distance between them. What if Alec had actually forgotten about them?

Jace then remembered about the red gem he had pocketed. Just when his hand went to his pocket, Alec shifted a little and blinked his eyes open

The first thing Alec felt was the soft sheets under him which was so much better than the cold hard floor. His body wasn't aching anymore but he had small headache. He slowly cracked his eyes open and saw the three figures hovering over him. Panic clouded his mind and Alec bolted upright, eyes frantically moving around to see where he was

Magnus held his hand out to try and calm Alec down "Alexander.." he said softly but the young shadowhunter saw him as a threat. His eyes fell on the knife that was kept on the table beside the fruit basket. Alec grabbed the knife and before anyone could stop him he quickly got off the bed and held the knife out "Stay away from me! Who are you?"

Izzy stood beside Jace, not understanding why Alec was behaving this way "Put the knife down Alec. You'll hurt yourself" When his brother didn't move from his place Jace took a step forward. He halted when Alec aimed the knife at him "Alec it's me...your brother"

"Liar! You're not my brother. Why am I here?" Alec's eyes darted towards the main door but Magnus read his mind first so he pulled up his wards. Alec was shocked as he looked at the older man "You're a warlock"

Magnus nodded "Please put the knife down Alexander and listen to us" he pleaded to the young man. Alec stared at the warlock, shaking on his feet "Who are you?"

"Alexander.."

Alec tightly caught his aching head in his one hand "Please stop calling me that...please let me go. My mother and brother must be getting worried for me"

This time Jace took a step towards his brother and raised his voice "We're your brother and sister Alec! You're a shadowhunter. Don't you remember us? Don't you remember Magnus?"

"I know I'm a shadowhunter" Alec yelled back "Back off or I swear I'll hurt you if you come any closer" he then looked at Magnus "Put down your wards warlock and let me out" Magnus was deeply hurt by Alec's words by he tried to collect himself. Right now he only had one way to calm the boy down before he hurts himself or others "Alexa..Alec I'll pull the wards down okay. In one condition"

Alec tightened the hold on his knife "What condition?"

"Call your family here. Ask them to come here" said Magnus carefully looking for Alec's reaction. Jace looked at Magnus and smirked at him. Good plan. This was the best way to know who was Alec's new family "Magnus is right. Call them here and we'll let you go"

Alec thought for a while. These strangers did save him from that torture room so he can trust them. They will surely help me to get back to my family. He then gave a small nod "You promise you all won't hurt them?" Magnus wanted to rip the people piece by piece who took Alec away from him and made him think they are nothing but harmful strangers. But for that he needed to wait to see their faces. He gave a assuring smile "I promise your...family will be safe. We just want to meet them"

Alec took few seconds before he slowly lowered the knife. Izzy rushed towards him and pulled the knife out of his hands "By the Angel Alec. Don't ever scare us like that"

"I'm sorry. You all seem nice people. You saved me from that place and healed me" Alec looked at Magnus "Thank you. Please can you give me a phone so I can call my brother" Magnus nodded and gave him the phone

"Hello..it's me Alec...yeah I'm fine...no no..can you come pick me...yes Garrett I'm fine..I'll text you this address ...yeah okay I'll see you soon" Alec finished with a sigh and gave back the phone to Magnus. Jace Izzy and Magnus shared a look, all trying to figure out who was Garrett.

"Would you like to eat something Alexander?" Magnus feared Alec will be mad at him for calling his full name but the latter just gave a nod "Thank you"

Magnus waved his hands and Alec's favourite dish with wine was ready on the table "There you go" he smiled awkwardly and made way for Alec. The shadowhunter was shocked and confused on seeing his favourite dish. He literally ran to the table and ate as fast as possible. After ten minutes Alec looked up from the table "How did you know about my choice?"

"It may sound surprising to you but we all know you Alec. You're their big brother and I'm your..." Magnus was stopped by the loud voice at the front door "Alec!?"

Magnus was stunned to see Alec jump from his place and run towards the door but he couldn't get it open because of Magnus's wards "Drop your wards. It's Garrett my brother!"

Jace and Izzy felt a pang of jealously build in them. Hearing Alec say someone else was his brother was hurting them like hell. Magnus pulled down his wards and Alec opened the door to reveal two men and an old woman who entered in the house

Magnus was ready with his magic so were Jace and Izzy with their hidden weapons. They saw Alec was pulled into a bone crushing hug by a man who looked atleast ten years older than him "Thank the Angel! I'm so happy to see you Alec. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Garrett" Alec nodded accepting the hug. Next was the woman's turn who too gave Alec a hug and kissed his forehead "My baby. I thought I'd never see you again"

Magnus saw with alert eyes and ears how the two were showering their love and attention on his lover. Who were they? What in the world was going on? Obviously Alec has lost his memories but if he was being tortured for six months then how can he have a family

Alec was then hugged by the third person who same height as him, broad muscles and eyes dark as coal. Though this time Magnus didn't miss how Alec flinched at the hug "Hi" whispered the man

Alec pulled himself out "Hi" he turned to face Magnus Jace and Izzy and pointed at the first man "He's my older brother Garrett Mortan...my mother Clara Morton and I'm Alec Mortan. He's...he's my.." Alec stammered as his eyes were locked with the broad guy

The second man wrapped his arm around Alec's waist that made Magnus's hands curl into fist "Oh honey don't be shy. You can tell them about us" Alec gave a small nod and smiled nervously "He's my fiance Ethan Broadway"

Magnus felt like he was slapped on his face.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter. Thanks a million for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Magnus felt someone had slapped him on his face. He felt the ground shift beneath him. Why hadn't he gone deaf before he heard someone else's name on Alec's lips. His Alexander had not only forgotten him but also started a new life with some other shadowhunter. He could tell from the runes that, they all were shadowhunters. His heart ached in a way it had never before in centuries. Happiness had just knocked the door in his life and now it was sucked out like he didn't deserve it.

"What!? Alec are you crazy? This guy cannot be your fiance!" yelled Jace glaring at Ethan who matched his glare "Not that I need your opinion but why exactly Alec can't be my fiance?" he tightened his hold on Alec's waist who jumped a little

Izzy saw this action and now was sure that Alec didn't want to be touched by this guy. She walked towards him and pulled away his brother "Because Alec is our brother and he is a Lightwood"

Nora's face turned in surprise "What nonsense! Alec is my son and a Mortan. Now will you all please excuse us. We're leaving. C'mon dear" she grabbed Alec's arm leading him to the front door

"Stop!" Magnus raised his wards again and locked the door shut. Alec turned towards him with a hurt look in his face "You said you wouldn't hurt my family"

"I'm not going to hurt them Alexander but you've to listen to us" Magnus pleaded "Just hear us out. I promise that the last decision will be yours" Despite the protests from Ethan and Nora, Alec gave a nod to Magnus. He didnt know why he wanted to give the man a chance. Even though everybody was present in the room, Alec felt Magnus was the only one who felt familiar to him yet being a complete stranger "What do you have to say?"

Magnus looked at Jace and Izzy and started speaking "You're Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You are the eldest son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood. A strong shadowhunter and head of your institution. They are your younger siblings Jace and Isabelle" he pointed at the two siblings "Six months back you went on a demon hunt and disappeared without a trace. We've been searching for you since then. I've tried everthing in my power to get you back but nothing worked. Even your parabatai rune was gone"

Jace pulled up his shirt "I'm your parabatai. Alec our rune is back. Look under your shirt" Alec hesitantly raised his shirt "By the Angel" he whispered. Garrett stood beside Alec and gasped "When did you carve this rune?" he glared at Jace "Alec never had a parabatai his whole life. Is this some kind of dark magic?"

Alec's eyes were on Jace while his hand went on his rune. He could feel the blonde boy was hurting but why? For him? But I don't even know you, thought Alec. Jace walked towards his brother and took hold of his hand "Alec it's me brother...Jace..how can you forget us...our rune" his eyes shone with tears

Alec felt an unknown pull at his bond. He could feel the boy infront of him was in pain. What if he was saying the truth. Before Alec could say anything Ethan wrenched Jace's hand off Alec "Get away from my love. Haven't you already done enough by implanting this rune without Alec's consent?"

"What!?"

Garrett nodded "Yes! All your story is fake. We're Alec's real family. He's been with us whole life before he got kidnapped a week back"

Magnus Jace and Izzy were shocked on hearing this news "A week? No Alec's been missing for last six months" said Izzy

Nora waved her hand off "My son and Ethan were celebrating their engagement in a club when Carlos who is a head of vampire clan kidnapped Alec" her eyes shone with tears "We were so worried. I'm sorry baby we couldn't rescue you sooner" she turned to face Magnus "Thank you for saving my son. Alec please just let's go. The more you stay here...the more these people will manipulate your mind with truth"

Ethan placed his hand on Alec's arm "Listen to your mother Alec. They're only trying to take you away from us" Magnus gritted his teeth so much that it was hurting his jaw. He wanted use all his magic and blast off the man who was clearly lying to Alec

"What proof you've that Alec is your son?" Jace challenged the woman. Nora's eyes twiched with anger "I'm a mother and no mother owes an explanation to a stranger on his son. If you still have questions you all are welcome at my house where we've Alec's childhood pictures with us"

"Those are fake! We also have pictures that will prove Alec is our brother" argued Jace

Ethan rolled his eyes "I'm sure your warlock friend here knows how to trick pictures. So stop lying. Alec we need to go now"

"You are a liar! What did you do to our brother?" Jace pulled out his blade in anger and frustration. Seeing this Ethan and Garrett stood infront of Alec pulling out there own blades "We don't want a fight. We're here for Alec and we'll take him back"

Izzy too had her whip in her hand when Magnus yelled at everyone "Everybody Stop! No one will use their weapons. Let's all behave like adults" The atmosphere got tensed and there was a silence for a while. Alec was shaking as he stared at Magnus. His mind was so confused right now. His head was pounding with all these confusion. Everybody in the room was claiming to know him. He had literally two families right now. One that he clearly remembers Nora Garrett and Ethan. The other who were complete strangers to him yet he could feel them in his heart. The boy..Jace and his sister Isabelle and..and..

"Alexander like I said before your decision will be final. But know one thing...We're not lying" Magnus took a step back, a way of conveying to the young man that he was not pressurised to take the decision

"Who are you to me?" asked Alec and Magnus's breath hitched "Me?" Alec nodded "Yes you! You said they are my brother and sister but who are you and how do I know a warlock"

"I don't think it's necessary Alec. We.." started Nora but was cut off by her son "I need to know mom" Alec looked at Magnus waiting for an answer

Magnus had a sad smile on his face "Very well...I'm Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn. You Alexander are the love of my life. The reason behind my smile...my happiness. You've unlocked something in me. You showed me that I could have my happy ending. You've no idea how these six months have affected me. I died hundered times every single day. I...I love you Alexander" tears rolled down his face, eyes pleading his lover to believe in him

Alec was shocked at the confession. This was not happening. He slowly shook his head "No" he whispered "This is not possible..you and me? I'm a shadowhunter. How can I love a warlock..no. I can't do this right now. I want to leave. Please let us go" his panicked voice hurt even more at Magnus's heart

Izzy's eyes widened "No! Alec no! You cannot leave big brother. We've got you after six months. Don't leave us!" she cried while begging to Alec. Jace stared with his own tears falling from his face "Alec don't go"

Magnus raised his hand and lowered his wards "Go" he said looking at Alec who was hurriedly being pulled by Garrett and Ethan, Nora following closely behind. Izzy shook Magnus's arm "Magnus stop him! Alec!" she kept begging but all they heard was footsteps that indicated her brother had gone. Izzy turned to face Magnus again "Why did you let him go Magnus? Why!?"

"Why!? What do you want me to do Isabelle? We can't keep him without his approval" Magnus raised his voice feeling like he was been defeated by the whole world "Alexander doesn't remember us anymore"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! Sorry it took long to post another chapter on this story. Hope you guys are still with me. Let's read the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Magnus paced impatiently around the loft. His nerves were on haywire and he wanted nothing but to scream to the whole world that Alec was his. The whole situation sounded some kind of cheesey movie from 40's with the hero forgetting his memories and starting a new life with another family. It hurt him a lot at first but now Magnus felt anger...anger and frustration like he had never felt before

Magnus was furious on the Mortan family. How dare they claim Alec was theirs and that Broadway guy was just being an possessive jerk. He would clearly see how uncomfortable Alec was around him. Was it possible that Alec was pressurized or threatened with something. He had to know. He could...

"Magnus! I forgot to show you this" Jace came running in the loft with Izzy following behind. He held out his hand and showed the red gem he had picked up from where they found Alec "I found this near Alec. There were many of them" /p

Magnus took the gem in his hand and gazed into the piece. "Do you know what it is?" asked Izzy and got a nod from the warlock "I've seen this before" Magnus walked towards his shelf and pulled out a book. He turned the pages until he stopped at the one page which had the same picture of the gem he was holding "By the Lilith. Why didn't I see this before?"

Jace's eyes lit up "What did you find Magnus?" The older man showed the book to the siblings "It's known as Filangee Al Cruso. It consists of seven red gems which holds the power to block..."

Jace frowned "Block what? Memories?" Magnus shook his head "It can block a parabatai rune" Jace's eyes widened while Izzy gasped "I knew it!" yelled Jace his hand touching the rune "Wait wait...this means Alec was made to use these red gems form the minute he was taken so our rune would disappear"

Magnus nodded reading "The rune will still be on your skin but you won't be able to see it or feel each other"

"Their rune is back so it stopped working?" Izzy asked facing Magnus who read the page again "It says the seven gems are to be hold together in a special thread. If you break the thread, rune block will be lifted"

There was a silence for a while before Jace spoke "The lady said Alec was kidnapped by Carlos. Is it possible he might have accidentally broken the thread while he tortured Alec?" Magnus had a deep scowl on his face "Yes but that also means someone is out there who knows about us more than he should"

"What do you mean Magnus?"

Magnus closed the book "Let's go through this once again. Alexander gets taken and at the same moment your parabatai rune is blocked. So we cannot trace him. He goes missing for six months and during this period Alexander has a new life. A mother, brother and ofcourse I wouldn't forget that pesky possessive jerk Broadway"

"I hate him too" Izzy crossed her arms "He is gotta go for good" Magnus grinned at her words "There's still a problem dear"

"What problem?"

Magnus played with his necklaces "When the thread was broken it only undid the blocked spell on the rune. It didn't bring his memories back. I'm sure there is a stronger spell, even unknown to me that has been casted on Alexander which made him forget us"

Jace and Izzy shared a look "We've to know about that spell" said Jace. Magnus nodded "For that I need to get close to Alexander and use Elbatro spell on him"

"What does that spell do?" asked Izzy and saw Magnus rubbing his forehead "It's an old spell in which you can detect if any other spell has been used on you" Izzy's eyes widened with hope "Why didn't you use it on Alec when he was with us!"

Magnus rolled his eyes "I'm sorry Isabelle, I didn't know on waking up Alexander was going to forget us" he said feeling hurt by the accusing tone of Alec's sister. Izzy had a guilty look on her face and she apologised to Magnus "It's okay. Our main focus is to meet Alexander again and use Elbatro spell on him"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Jace and all three adults looked at each other, inwardky hoping that someone would come up with a plan

AT ALEC'S HOUSE

Alec was having dinner with his family and Ethan. He felt relaxed after coming back to his house again. The shadowhunter thought he would never be able to see his family again when he was taken by Carlos,. He still felt like he was in that cold room and any moment the door would open. His eyes became dazed with the spoon in the mid air when he felt a hand on his knees "Sweetheart why aren't you eating?" asked Ethan who was gulping down one bite after another

Nora squeezed Alec's hand "You're back with us son. This is your home. You do remember it don't you" Alec nodded smiling at his mother "It's just...I..this is all so confusing"

"Give some time Alec. You've gone through so much last week. Take few days off from your work and enjoy your time with Ethan"

Alec tensed for a moment but quickly covered his features and smiled half heartedly forcing a bite to his mouth. What was he doing? He is a shadowhunter. He is much stronger than this and has endured many injuries like this before. I should forget about it now that I've been save by...Magnus. Alec was yet again lost in thoughts of the three people who claimed to be his family. Was any of it true? Was he actually in love with a warlock? No! This is insane. This cannot be true. And to top it all he was still feeling the blonde boy's anger and frustration through the rune.

After dinner Ethan kissed Alec who didn't respond as enthusiastically as him but still he kept going until Alec pulled away "Hey don't worry about the rune. We'll find a way to remove it. 'll see you tomorrow babe. I love you"

Alec nodded and gave a small smile. Ethan frowned when he didn't get a reply so he said again "I love you Alec"

"I..I love..you Ethan"

Ethan grinned and said his goodbyes. Nora went to rest in her room while Garrett was intently watching Alec from his seat. Poor boy. He has to pay for someone else's thirst for revenge. For few seconds the older man regretted his decision but quickly shook himself out of his thoughts. He had to be strong. This had to be done. There was no other choice

Alec Lightwood will not leave them

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! Sorry for long wait! But I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Garrett are you awake?" Alec knocked on the door and hoped his brother would answer him. He couldn't sleep because of all the thoughts that were invading his brain. He really needed to talk to somebody and Garrett was the best brother in the world. He was always there for him as far as he can remember. Garrett was like a father figure to him

"Come in Alec" Garrett said sliding his covers off. He got up and switched on the lights. Alec walked in "Did I disturb you?" The older man patted on his side "You can never disturb me kiddo. Sit"

Alec smiled and sat down beside his brother "I can't sleep" Garrett studied the young man infront of him. There was so much tension written on Alec's face. His young shoulders looked like he was carrying the weight of the world. Garrett again shook himself out of his pity thoughts "What were you thinking?"

"I know Mom has chosen Ethan as my life partner but..I can't seem to get...Magnus out of my head" Alec bit his lower lip and dared to look at his brother. Garrett on the other hand tensed. This was not good. Alec was thinking about the warlock. This meant he is thinking about his real life. No! This should not be happening. He has to stop him "Who?"

"Magnus. Ah...the warlock who saved my life" Alec said with a flushed face. God he was feeling like a teenager who was having his first crush. Garrett's face hardened "What about him?"

Alec shrugged "I don't know Garrett and that's it! I really don't know what I'm feeling right now. It's all so confusing. Everything was going fine until Magnus showed up and now.."

"Now what Alec?"

Alec rubbed his forming headache "Nothing. Forget about it" Garrett sighed in relief "Look Alec. You've gone through a lot this week. Don't stress yourself okay. Everything will be fine"

Alec nodded feeling far from fine "Can I sleep here. I don't want to be alone right now" Garrett scooted and made room for Alec "Go to sleep. I'll watch over you" It didn't take long for Alec to fall asleep. The older man's eyes fell on Alec's hand where he was touching his parabatai rune. He cursed inwardly thinking about 'Filangee Al Curso' spell. It was because of that now broken spell Alec was able to meet his real family. The main problem was that the spell can be used only once on a person and now Alec was at huge risk of gaining his memory back.

Garrett looked at Alec who was sleeping peacefully and whispered "I'm sorry Alec but you need to be stopped. I've to talk to..."

NEXT DAY

Magnus gulped down another glass of wine while watching young couple dance on the floor of his pandemonium bar. The warlock was currently waiting for his client when his mind wandered off thinking about the love of his life.

A huge part of Magnus was happy that Alec hadn't forgotten them on purpose. This was forced on him. Someone out there was using Alec to hurt him or his family. Magnus clutched the glass tightly, anger showing in the form of bulging veins on his foreheed. Who was this mystery person? Was it someone from his past or an enemy who wanted revenge on Alec's parents. Was it the clave?

Magnus took another sip when his eyes fell on the main door. He straightened himself and blinked twice to be sure what he was seeing. There on the entrance of the bar stood none other than Alec with Ethan standing too close to his liking. Magnus stared as the Broadway guy pulled Alec by his arm and they seated on a couch at the corner of the bar. A pang of jealousy rushed into his body but Magnus couldn't do anything. He knew Alec would freak out again if he tried to force him to remember their relationship

Half an hour passed in which Magnus met with his client even though his eyes and heart were fixed on Alec. He saw the Broadway guy drink one glass after another and how Alec was trying to stop him "That's enough Ethan. This is your eighth glass"

Ethan smiled wrapping an arm around Alec's shoulder and pulled him close. Alec scrunched his face when the alcohol hit his nostrils "Ethan I think we should go"

Ethan shook his head and hicupped "We just got here babe. We're having sooooo much fun" Alec unwrapped his arm "You mean you're having fun"

Ethan grinned as he tried to kiss Alec but the younger one pushed him at his chest "I'm not kissing you when you're so wasted" he got up from the couch "I'm leaving. Call me when you're sober"

Ethan's eyes darkened and he got up from the couch, swaying a bit. He caught hold of Alec's arm and raised his voice "You are not leaving me. We came here to enjoy so let's enjoy" Alec wrenched his hand back "Are you crazy? Ethan look at yourself! You can't even stand on your two feet"

"So what! Don't forget our deal. You are my fiance. Your mother has promised you in return of the debt she owes me. You're mine shadowhunter" Ethan again came closer. Before Alec could take any further action a blue flame flew pass him and hit straight at Ethan's chest who fell back on the couch and lost consciousness

Alec turned around to see Magnus walking towards him. He tensed for a moment but a small smile appeared on his face "You didn't have to do that"

Magnus was glad atleast Alec didn't freak out on him "I know you can take care of yourself Alexander. I just..couldn't see him touching you and clearly you were also getting annoyed by this guy"

Alec smiled softly "I don't know why...but I trust you" Magnus's heart skipped a beat on hearing familiar words "Care to share a drink?" Alec looked hesitant for a moment before giving a nod. He just couldn't say no to the man "No hard drinks"

Magnus smiled and made way for Alec "Lead the way Alexander" Just when Alec crossed him Magnus clicked his fingers and the young shadowhunter dropped like a stone. He caught Alec in his arms before he could fall "I am so sorry Alexander. I can't let this opportunity go" Magnus quickly opened a portal and walked in with Alec in his arms.

MAGNUS'S LOFT

Magnus gently laid Alec on the bed and ran a hand on his hair "I miss you so much Alexander. I finally got you after six months yet you seem so far. You have no idea what I've gone through..every second without you felt like a year to me. Please come back Alexander... come back to your Magnus"

Magnus blinked his tearful eyes away and got up from the bed. He had to do this quickly before Alec's fake family comes to know about his absence. He ran towards his shelf and pulled out the needed items for the spell. He then send a message to Jace asking him to come immediately at his loft

Magnus turned the pages to locate how to perform an 'Elbatro' spell on a person. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and studied the pattern of the spell. A knock to the front door and Magnus waved his hand. The door opened to reveal Jace and Izzy who came running in the loft "Where is he?" asked Jace searching for his brother

"I was able to put him to sleep but don't think it's going to hold on longer. We must hurry" Magnus said pulling out two more jars from the cupboard. Izzy ran to him "How can I help"

"Bring me that orange colour powder from that shelf" Magnus pointed towards his left "Jace when I do the spell, I want you to connect Alec through your bond and keep him calm. He might wake up but don't let him get away before I finish this spell"

Jace nodded "Got it!" he ran to Alec and held his hand in his "We are going to get you back Alec. I promise" Izzy placed the items on the table and Magnus was ready with the book in his hand "Ready"

pMagnus started chanting in different language, waving his hand over Alec's body. The items that he collected formed into a light purple smoke that slowly surrounded Alec's body and he jerked on the bed. Izzy tensed and Jace tightened his hold on Alec's hand. The chanting grew louder and Alec's face pinched in pain. He gasped as his body lurched upwards

Magnus didn't stop and kept going with his spell. He was almost done when the door opened with a loud bang "What the hell are you doing?" a voice roared and Jace turned to see Garrett stand with a blade in his hand

Garrett made a mad dash towards Magnus and gave him a hard push before Izzy or Jace could stop him "Get away from my brother!" The spell was interrupted so the purple smoke disappeared and Alec's body relaxed on the bed

Magnus felt like a volcano erupt inside him. He lifted his glamour showing his yellow cat like eyes that was filled with rage. He fisted his hands until the nails dug in his palms "How dare you interrupt me! I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I could kill you with the flick of my fingers" he raised his hand, forming dark red bubble, ready to execute the man

"You don't scare me warlock! Do your best but I'm taking my brother out of here" Garrett raised his blade. Izzy pulled her whip out and Jace stood beside her with his own blade "Alec is not going anywhere with you"

"What's going on in here?" Alec's voice reached Magnus's ears as he turned around to see him wide awake on the bed.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
